


两杯酒

by KongoAgon



Category: Ghost of Tsushima (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:53:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26152960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KongoAgon/pseuds/KongoAgon
Summary: 一杯清酒，一杯马奶酒，各有滋味。
Relationships: Khotun Khan/Jin Sakai
Kudos: 9





	两杯酒

**Author's Note:**

> 情节捏造，考据极其不严谨，图一乐而已。

夜，万籁俱静，营地里的篝火却燃烧得旺盛，明明地方不大，守卫却异常森严，隐藏在芦苇丛里的男人眉头紧促。  
这可不是什么好兆头。  
此处是离金田城最近的据点，若能拿下，断了援兵增派的可能，解救志村大人的胜率就会更大，是万万不能失手的。  
蹲伏在芦苇丛的男人鬼魅般的身影一眨眼就跃上蒙古包顶部，他屏气凝神的查看营地中心。  
潜入，暗杀的技能他还算不上熟练，短刀刺入喉咙会引起一阵无谓骚动，气管喷出的血总能沾满他的手。  
他杀的人终究是不够多。  
不远处传来一阵阵时而高昂时而低沉的人声，像是吟唱又像是叫喊，男人并未理会，找到巡逻的空档，终于抵达营地中央最华丽的蒙古包，伏下身体从底部的小口钻进，静待这营地的最高统领者归来。  
包内有昏黄的火光，仁见过大大小小的这样的帐篷，里面总会收藏些奇特的东西，都是些不入流的粗糙玩意儿。  
恍惚间，帐里有人撩起帘布，一个身形魁梧的大汉走入，身穿黄低红龙纹大袍，境井仁看清进来的人是谁时，无声的倒吸一口凉气。  
那大汉满脸横肉，左脸还带着渗血的伤疤，那面容他至死都不会忘！  
赫！通！汗！他怎么会在这里？！他不是应该在金田城吗？！  
仁躲在帐里的木箱背后，旁边便是铺满皮草的红漆矮床，眼看赫通汗一步一步靠近，仁握刀的手过于用力以至指节发白。  
赫通汗在此不是一直想劝降吗？如今他人在这里，那舅舅是生是死？  
仁脑子里闪过许多念头，眼睛瞪着看他的仇敌。  
上次的交手时，那雕龙的长矛破开空气沉沉砸向他，即使勉强能挡下，虎口仍被震得发麻，几乎让他握不住刀——  
赫通汗原本走向矮床的脚忽然停下，直直的转头看向仁所在的方向。  
他位置暴露了吗？！仁的额头冷汗直冒，被面罩的布料吸入。  
刺杀只有一刀的机会，若砍不下赫通汗的脑袋，便是一命换一命也要把他击杀！  
然而赫通汗停下来只是弯腰拿起角落的酒壶，坐在坐垫上倒起了酒，身体正好背向仁。  
幽幽酒香飘来，仁认得出，那分明是坚二酿的清酒。  
就是现在——  
“嘿，过来喝酒。”赫通汗回头朝他招手。  
仁已经站起的身体瞬间僵硬，短刀还握在手，隐约反射着金属的冷光，仁有些不相信自己的眼睛。  
他怎么发现自己的？！  
赫通看他没有动的意思，笑，但是扯到脸的伤让他笑容很快收起。  
“你潜到毡帐里，也是因为不想惊动我的人吧。”赫通给自己倒了一杯干下，用的不是蒙古的大金杯，而是对马岛常用的小瓷杯，一手抓起桌上羊肉腿啃了起来。  
难怪外面的蒙古兵人数今日异常的多，原来是主将在此……仁眉头更蹙。  
“为什么……？”仁还是一步不动的站着，他警惕着周遭环境，脑袋飞快的规划着撤退路线。  
如果他战死，结奈多久会发现他失踪？石川老师，政子夫人还会替他把志村大人救出来吗？如果没有战死，被俘的他是不是就能见到舅舅？  
“今日祭火，我不杀人。”赫通汗说道，嫌杯子不过瘾，直接拿着酒壶吨吨吨地喝。  
祭火？  
“不过来喝一杯吗？”他笑眯眯的拿啃剩一半羊骨指着阿仁。  
仁收起短刀，然而右手还按着刀柄，时刻警惕。  
他并不惧怕赫通汗，却忌惮他手里的筹码——志村大人，如果现在就和赫通汗厮杀，远在金田城的舅舅很可能会陷入更危险的境地。  
他境井仁发誓，这真的是他经历过最诡异的事情，在敌军的毡帐里，与敌将在一张桌上喝酒。  
说不是通敌估计都没人信。  
看着那金碗里的乳白色酒液，仁没有喝下。  
“你怎么发现我的？”仁瞄一眼桌上油光发亮的大羊腿，随后很快移开视线。  
赫通汗三两口就把一大只羊腿啃干净，擦了把嘴才缓缓开口。  
“你藏得很好，一开始我确实没发现。”赫通汗似笑非笑，仿佛在表扬一条会捡猎物的狗，“但是你看到我进来的时候，你呼吸变得很重，我能听出来。”他一手撑在桌上，一手指了指自己耳朵。  
仁听闻后眉头皱的能夹死苍蝇，赫通汗看了哈哈大笑，弄得阿仁浑身不舒服，这人虽然吃肉喝酒大笑动作不停，但赫通汗的视线一直在紧紧地盯着他的眼。  
这不是看人的眼神，直觉告诉仁。  
“那天你掉下去，你舅舅可是很担心你。”赫通汗说道，神色过于坦然甚至让人觉得事情与他无关。  
舅舅？！  
“志村大人怎么样了？”仁立马开口，声音里微微发颤，随即也意识到自己的急躁而抿着双唇。  
“一杯酒一个问题。”赫通汗把阿仁面前的马奶酒移到离他更近。  
仁把面罩拉下，伸手拿杯，却没有拿起奶酒，而是拿起那装着清酒的瓷杯，一口灌下。  
赫通汗见此眼里笑意更深，他注视境井仁的眼神带着兴奋。  
“你舅舅在城里并无危险。”他眯着眼，把话说得滴水不漏。  
这人和志村不一样，他的技艺与名气都比不上他舅舅，然而一名武士却能摒弃武士之道潜入刺杀……他很好奇，这小鸟儿到底会为了击败他而堕落到什么程度？  
赫通汗想起了那只他来对马岛前放飞的金雕，他罩着它的眼熬了足足五日，期间不让吃不让睡，五日后摘下眼罩，它一见到他仍然会发起最猛烈的攻击，赫通汗见此眼里发光，这是他见过最具凶狠的猛兽——  
赫通汗忽然伸出大掌往仁的身上压去，境井仁下意识的就去抽刀，然而赫通汗早有准备，看准的就是仁的双臂，两只大手越过矮桌牢牢钳住仁的双手，仁已经握住了刀柄的手竟一时之间无法动弹。  
抬眼对上赫通汗的眼神，他心头猛的一颤，他终于意识到这种眼神的含义——这是看猎物的眼神。  
“别紧张。”赫通汗咧嘴笑，全无一开始惺惺作态假装礼貌的模样，双手一提就把阿仁整个人拉到自己面前，矮桌上的东西统统被掀翻，没喝完的马奶酒和清酒都撒在了仁的身上，赫通汗像摆弄布娃娃一样把仁的双手反剪，一手就能握住仁挣扎得厉害的手，一手扯过刚刚擦嘴的布就把人的手捆上。  
“放开我！”仁浑身都在扭动抗拒，他双目通红，战斗还没开始就已经定了胜负，赫通汗的体格比他健硕，力气比他大，仁很快就感到手腕处被勒得死紧。  
赫通汗看他脚乱蹬，双眼还狠狠的往后瞪着他。  
“你想干什么？！”仁喊道，怒气攻心，但音量也尽力压低。  
他想过和赫通汗再战，却没想过是这种情况！  
“教你玩。”  
赫通汗盘坐在仁的后面，把仁刚刚拉下的面罩扯到眼部，仁只能透过那黑色的粗麻布隐约看到昏黄的灯火。  
“赫通汗！”  
“嘘。”  
汗王的声音离他非常近，在左边耳侧，仁甚至能那带着酒气的呼吸喷在颈部附近，引起一阵阵战栗。  
他打定主意，私刑也好，折辱也罢，他决不允许自己求饶，哪怕他身处敌营，外面是重重守卫，身旁是敌国主将，境井仁仍不会屈服，他刀柄上的家纹也不允许低头。  
然而视觉的缺失还是让仁有些不安，他后背挨着赫通汗，随即右腿有一只大手覆上，手掌的温度立马透过布料传递到他的皮肤，仁愤怒的挣扎开，那手掌却仿佛钉在皮肤一般，无论他如何费力，那只手还是缓缓往上摸，而另一边他的装饰也被一件件拆下，两把刀相继擦着腰际被抽出，腰带也被解开，衣服马上松垮的挂在身上。  
赫通汗似乎十分熟悉仁身上穿着的服装，一层一层剥开，仁看不到外界，没看到赫通汗的眼神越发玩味十足，那肆意的手来到他胯下，此时的仁已经被抱起坐到汗王怀里，汗王只用一手按着他的胸口就足以让仁上半身无法动弹，那半脱的衣服也在他胡乱动作中缠住了自己的双腿。  
“赫通汗我要杀了你！”仁嘴里开始咒骂起汗王，然而他以为的教养使他并不能说出什么难听的话，顶多就是什么“碎尸万段”，“砍掉你的头”尔尔，对于在草原上生长，见识过无数更加难听辱骂的汗王来说简直不痛不痒，不过骂了他还活着的，除了境井仁真的为数不多。  
噢，还有一位在金田城里关着呢。？  
“嗯！”仁的咒骂戛然而止，因为敌将的手正在伸进他的兜裆裤，隔着那棉布揉搓他平时极少触碰的地方，只几下，里面的小家伙就颤巍巍的直立起来。  
赫通汗压着他的手也配合着揉捏仁右侧的乳首，又捏又掐，力道时轻时重，这让从小被耳提面命要禁欲的境井家主更是无法忍受。  
“住手！赫——啊！”仁还没开骂，赫通汗的手稍稍往下，开始用手指扫刮他的会阴，那窜天的快感将要把他吞没，把呻吟定格在微开的唇，又被唇瓣的主人狠狠咬下，仁被衣服裹着的双腿也忍不住打颤，脚趾蜷缩，竟是要射了。  
“忍着点，还没到时候。”赫通汗又在他耳边说话，然而仁双颊泛红，耳侧有气吹入，下意识的缩着脖子，他看不见赫通汗的手，只感觉他的手从裤子里抽出，也没在刺激他胸口，仁大口大口的喘息，意识还是清楚的，他咬着嘴唇，莫大的耻辱将他压得喘不过气。  
他要杀了这狗贼！！  
还没等境井家主骂出口，汗王突然把他整个人抱起，失去平衡与视力的仁身体不自主就像找东西扶着，然而双手被缚他就蹬着腿，竟一下子把那衣服蹬开，转而攀附在赫通汗腰上稳住身体。  
仁难堪的松开双腿，然而屁股上的手还是稳稳当当的托住自己，另一只手突然就大力怕打起他白花花的屁股。  
境井仁家主更是气急，张嘴就往前咬，不论面前是什么，厚实的布料，毛茸茸的领子……终于面颊碰到有温度的皮肤，仁张嘴势要咬掉赫通汗一块肉。  
“呃啊啊！”然而还是慢了一步，赫通汗的手指直接捅进仁的后穴，下一刻干涩紧致的甬道被毫不留情的抠挖，撕裂的疼痛使得仁蜷缩着身体，看上去甚至是偎依在汗王怀里。  
由于仁刚刚喊叫的声音，帐外的人闻声而来。


End file.
